<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing (On Hold) by yrrosoban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881669">Missing (On Hold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban'>yrrosoban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Married Life, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Sad and Happy, Soft Na Jaemin, Sweet Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno comes back home to find his husband going missing.</p><p>No letter. No text.</p><p>Nothing.... But...</p><p>A messed up house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing (On Hold)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gonna add tags &amp; characters as the story goes by. So make sure to check it time to time.</p><p>Also gonna a slow update one, as I am lazy &amp; have thesis &amp; two more ongoing fics going on :p</p><p>Anywayyy</p><p>Happy reading!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin was nervous. Too nervous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe Jeno had already listened to the recording? Then why didn't he call yet?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin warily glanced at the clock on the wall. Seconds passing by, but no Jebo on the sight yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is he upset? He couldn't forgive me, could he?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A strained smile stretched on Jaemin's lips. He looked up at himself through the mirror. He was wearing the shirt he wore on their first date.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin wondered how long had it been?</p><p> </p><p>Two years.. he thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Flashback </strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeno?" Jaemin was surprised to see the older boy  at his door step early in the morning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeno scratched his head as a shy smile etched up to his lips. "Hey Jaem."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeno's eyes turned into small crescents as Jaemin hurriedly stepped aside to invite Jeno inside his house.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaemin showed the other to his living room before he rushed to kitchen to get some juice or water, whatever he had inside his fridge. Because Jeno looked like he needed it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Here, I hope you are okay with apple juice?" Jaemin offered the glass to Jeno, who accepted it with a grin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yep! I would've been fine with water though. You didn't need to worry Jaem." Jeno replied before he took a large gulp of the light green juice from the glass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Care to share why you look like you went to jogging, but with a laptop bag?" Jaemin nodded toward the shoulder bag Jeno had been carrying earlier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well I wasn't really planning to, but you know how random I act sometimes" Jeno smiled as he pulled the bag over his lap. Now that Jaemin noticed the bag clearly, it did lok full, like something huge was inside it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&amp; Need not to say, it peeked Jaemin's curiosity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What did Lee Jeno do now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After being friends with the older boy for past 1year Jaemin had grown to Jeno's sudden &amp; random acts. Like, waking up one morning to find out that Jeno had adopted 3 cats even though he was very much allergic to them. Or maybe about that time when Jeno suddenly went to paris to see Jaemin's photoshoot because he was bored at home. Or maybe that time when he suddenly decided to hold an exhibition for the art students who needed help, &amp; he made it clear that no one needed to register with money. &amp; It was a huge success.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So it really excited Jaemin to know Jeno was again doing something.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But Jaemin was confused too. Why was Jeno looking at him funny?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey... Are you okay? Why are you sweating all of a sudden?" Jaemin asker worried.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But Jeno only nervously chuckled as he averted his eyes from Jaemin's worried face to his bag.</em><br/>
<em>&amp; After a few seconds he finally pulled opened the zipper of the bag &amp; to Jaemin's surprise he slowly tugged out a small round bouquet of flowers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fresh white roses, but a bit crumpled due to the pressure of the bag was now held in front of Jaemin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>By none other than Lee Jeno.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To say Jaemin was surprised was an understatement. He was really shocked. He never in his dreams thought that Jeno would be here in his apartment, at 6:40 of the morning... To give him flowers... Moreover white roses...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaemin's favorite rose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But then again, Lee Jeno had always been unpredictable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh my- Jeno? What-" Jaemin was almost malfunctioning, not knowing what to say. &amp; Lee Jeno actually had the audacity to laugh at him at that moment!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well if I knew me giving you flowers would fluster you this much, I would've gave you a huge bouquet the 2nd time we met." Jeno teased making Jaemin's doe eyes widen more at the statement.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2nd meeting?! That's almost a year ago! When Jaemin finally signed to be the brand ambassador for one of the product line of Lee Corp.!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wait-what? Jeno.. you're not making sense right now!" Jaemin succeeded to stammer out his confusion, fueling Jeno's confidence more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You came to..." Jaemin glanced at the roses before looking back again at Jeno, "give me roses early in the morning? While jogging from your area?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes" Jeno grinned, "You know I like being random." Jeno's grin widened as Jaemin rolled his eyes at the statement. "&amp; Yes... I jogged all the way from my home to you, because I finally felt like I'm gonna combust with my feelings if I don't let it out to you right now. So I did what I had to. &amp; Here I am" Jeno's voice was dripping with confidence &amp; emotion as he pinned Jaemin on his spot with his determined gaze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Na Jaemin"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaemin felt his breath hitch as Jeno crouched on the tiled floor, just in front of with the flowers in his hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I, Lee Jeno, am utterly in love with you. I fell for you the day I saw you walking inside the meeting room with that beautiful smile of yours."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaemin felt every moment flashing in front of him as Jeno continued.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I fell for you more when you first talked to me after signing the papers when we met for the 2nd time."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"It's a pleasure to work for your brand Mr. Lee"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Na. Or should I call you Jaemin?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Both are fine"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I fell for you more as I saw how much you loved your work. How dedicated you were throughout the whole contact. How caring you were toward the others working with you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Jaemin! Is everything good here? Any problem while shooting or anything?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Yep! None! But I actually think I could give some suggestions if you guys are open to that?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jeno raised his eyebrows at that.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Of course we are. Wanna talk now?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Nope! Maybe later? I don't wanna keep the guys waiting. They've been working for a long time too!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How you helped me knowing myself a bit better. How you went along with my madness everytime. I fell for you when you became my friend, partner in madness, my comfort zone, my boundaries."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Jen! Let's go karaoke! Stop being a CEO all the time!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Lee Jenooo! Did you really hold a exhibition for the art students?! God! I'm so on my way from Canada to Seoul! I need to see this with my own eyes!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Hey... You know it's okay to be upset sometimes. &amp; I told you before... You can tell me anything. I won't judge you. That's what friends are for you know?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Lee fucking Jeno! If you don't stop overworking yourself, Imma throw my freaking hands at you! Stop being stubborn for once!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaemin felt his heart beating faster. Waiting for Jeno to finish what he was saying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You literally waltzed into my life, painting it with your colors, making me feel things that I haven't before. You made me feel so fucking desperate just to see you, that I had flew to Paris to your shooting."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Surprise!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Holy shit Jen! What the fuck are you doing here!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Nothing!" Jeno grinned wide as he hugged the younger male.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Just got bored working in the office. So took a small vacation to see my friend doing wonders in Paris!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Shut up! I'm not doing any wonder here! &amp; You! Need to stop pushing yourself so hard! Howany hours have you been on the plane! God- you are so-"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Handsome! I know right!" Jeno teased making Jaemin scoff.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I was about to say Idiot!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>"</em> </strong> <em>You made jealous of Mark, my own cousin. You made me feel afraid that maybe I won't be the one to hold your hand in the end. You made me restless that if I don't act fast, you're gonna find someone else, someone better than me."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeno released a shaky breath, showing Jaemin how nervous he actually was behind that confident mask of his.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know there must be plenty who are better than me. But I promise to be the best for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Na Jaemin, please be my boyfriend. &amp; If possible, my soon to be husband too."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a desperation in Jeno's voice, mixed with confidence &amp; all the emotions he had. It was magical how Jaemin suddenly felt his heart screaming yes, when he never really thought about Jeno like this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, Jaemin liked the older, but never thought of this love turning platonic to romantic. He always had admired Jeno, cared about the older since they became friends. Because being caring &amp; friendly were Jaemin's nature since he was a child.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaemin wanted to say yes. He didn't wanted to reject Jeno after knowing how strong Jeno felt for him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But wouldn't be right. What if Jaemin couldn't give Jeno the love he deserved in return? What if what Jaemin was feeling right now was just the adrenaline rush? What if he couldn't fall for the older later?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a lot of "if"s in Jaemin's mind. So Jaemin did what he thought would be the best for both of them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jeno...." Jaemin sighed as he stared at the awaiting boy infront of him. "You donno how much I want to say yes to you....but-" Jaemin paused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But?" Jeno asked in a small whisper?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But I don't wanna promise you anything that I, myself isn't sure about." Jaemin stated. "I-I never really thought of being.... I mean about us... Like this... So yeah... It's a bit new for me...." Jaemin bit his lips as he stared back at Jeno.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeno wasn't really sporting any emotion right now. He just stared at Jaemin, as if searching for something in Jaemin's eyes. &amp; Looked like he finally found it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you need time Jaem?" Jeno asked softly, to which Jaemin only stared back at him confusedly. "You aren't in love with me...." Jeno softly stated as if he was completely okay with it, "But we can change it right?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaemin stared back at Jeno with wide eyes hearing what just the older said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't give me an answer now. Let me court you like a princess like you deserves." Jeno smiled making Jaemin blush at the statement, "&amp; like a gentleman that I am."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaemin playfully rolled his eyes at the last sentence, making Jeno laugh. But Jaemin couldn't help but to scold his heart for melting like ice at Jeno's words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let's go on dates. Multiple ones, until you fall for me hard. So hard, that you won't be able to even think about someone else, or staying single. I'm gonna annoy you so much with my love that you'll learn to love me back in return." Jeno was grinning like a child who was too determined to get what he wanted. "Until you fall so hard, that only I can catch you then."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lee Jeno was random. He was unpredictable. But he had always made sure to make every word he uttered came true. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So Jaemin believed Jeno.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'd love to wait for that to happen. I'd love to say yes to you oneday. &amp;..." Jaemin let a pretty smile bloom on his lips as he said the last line,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"&amp; I'd love go on dates with you. Multiple ones until I fall hard, without any fear of getting hurt."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&amp; Jaemin could swear at that moment, he saw Jeno smile like he got the stars.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Present time</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Ring...ring....ring... Disconnect.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno wasn't picking up. Jaemin felt tears pricking his eyes as he dejectedly stared back the bright screen of the phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno was surely ignoring him.</p><p>That was Jaemin's answer.</p><p>&amp; Jaemin accepted it with a stone over his heart.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>10:15 pm</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>Jaemin flinched hearing the front door being shut.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jeno</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Just one name came into Jaemin's mind, before he practically ran out from the room to see Jeno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His Jeno.</p><p>His Jeno forgave him. He came back to Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin found Jeno in the kitchen. Standing at the counter, with his back to Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>&amp; Jaemin didn't care about anything anymore. He crushed the older boy in a tight embrace from behind as he cried loudly. He was grateful that he had someone like Jeno in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin was grateful that Jeno didn't leave him. Jaemin was grateful that Jeno loved a person like him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin was grateful that God gave him Lee Jeno.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin didn't want anything else in his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry! So sorry! I love you so much Jen! So much that I couldn't even think of staying sane if I had lost you today!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin cried his heart out, hugging the older closer. He felt Jeno slowly intertwine their fingers to loosen the grip around his torso. Jaemin let the older boy slowly move in his arms to turn back &amp; face him finally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&amp; When he finally turned toward Jaemin, Jaemin felt a shiver run throu his spine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello pretty...."</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't Jeno. This wasn't Jaemin's Jeno!</p><p> </p><p>"We met again...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin stumbled back with fear, when he saw the sinister grin pulling the intruder's lips in a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin felt his soul leaving his body, when he saw the intruder slowly pulling out a sharp knife from the holder near the counter.</p><p> </p><p>A knife that Jaemin used in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's play now, shall we babe?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&amp; Jaemin wanted to scream. Jaemin wanted to scream out Jeno's name.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>